


Oui, madame l'infirmière

by Thalimnie



Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, They're stupid and in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalimnie/pseuds/Thalimnie
Summary: De la fièvre, un déguisement d'infirmière et deux imbéciles qui aiment se bully (et qui s'aiment tout court).
Relationships: Dexter Hawthorne/Phoenix Valence
Kudos: 3





	Oui, madame l'infirmière

Le thermomètre bipa et Dexter le retira de la tempe de son petit ami. Il haussa un sourcil.

« 39,7. Ta fièvre augmente. Félicitations, Valence. La prochaine fois, tu penseras à prendre un parapluie. »

Phoenix marmonna une insulte, avant de frissonner une nouvelle fois et de se rouler en boule sous ses couvertures. Dexter soupira.

« T’es une plaie à surveiller.  
— J’ai froid.  
— Te donner une couette en plus ne ferait qu’aggraver le problème. Je vais te chercher de l’eau et du paracétamol. »

Son cadet grommela. Dexter lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Arrête les caprices. Et n’essaye pas de te lever.  
— Je suis pas invalide.  
— Autant c’est rigolo de te voir te ramasser par terre parce que t’arrives pas à tenir debout, autant je préfère éviter que tu te casses le poignet. »

Il donna un nouveau coup par précaution, avant de se rendre à la cuisine récupérer le matériel. Il ajouta un peu de sucre dans la bouteille d’eau et la secoua pour dissoudre les cristaux. Phoenix détestait l’eau sucrée, mais c’était plus efficace pour une fièvre. Il récupéra un cachet dans l’armoire à pharmacie, puis amena le tout dans la chambre.

Son petit ami fit une grimace en buvant l’eau.

« Je veux Fenrir, bouda-t-il.  
— Ton frère n’a pas encore eu la grippe cette année, tu vas éviter de lui refiler la tienne.  
— Tu es méchant.  
— Et toi, t’es obligé d’avoir quatre ans d’âge mental quand t’es malade ? »

Phoenix lui jeta un regard noir et Dexter lui pinça le nez en retour. Le plus jeune se dégagea en grognant et se blottit dans son lit. Le blond tira les couvertures sur lui pour le border.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. Tu en as besoin, tu es claqué.  
— Je suis tout le temps fatigué depuis deux jours. J’en ai marre.  
— Fais une sieste et après, on regardera une série ensemble.  
— Si je dors maintenant, tu m’accordes un souhait ?  
— Ça dépendra de ton souhait, répondit-il en haussant un sourcil peu impressionné.  
— Il y a toujours ce déguisement d’infirmière sexy que Kary a offert… »

Phoenix éclata de rire et Dexter attrapa l’oreiller le plus proche pour le frapper. Puis, le rire se transforma en quinte de toux.

« Repose-toi, soupira-t-il encore.  
— Je veux mon bisou.  
— Tu sais que tu me donnes souvent l’impression que je sors avec un gamin de dix ans et pas avec un adulte de dix-neuf ? »

Phoenix eut une moue peinée et Dexter se pencha pour l’embrasser rapidement afin de le faire taire. Puis il tira les rideaux pour plonger la pièce dans la pénombre, et quitta la chambre.

**

*

La plaisanterie sur la tenue d’infirmière semblait vraiment tenir Phoenix à cœur, car le jeune homme la ressortait à chaque discussion. Tantôt Dexter levait les yeux au ciel, tantôt il plaisantait à son tour. Et insistait systématiquement pour que Phoenix reste dans son _foutu_ lit plutôt qu’il se lève tout seul. S’occuper de son petit ami quand il était malade, c’était essayer de garder un gosse hyperactif incapable de tenir en place. 

Une après-midi, il sortit la tenue d’infirmière du placard et la regarda en faisant la moue. La blouse rose était beaucoup trop courte, accompagnée de chaussures à talons hauts. Kary… Dexter ne comprenait ni pourquoi ni comment Phoenix s’était lié d’amitié avec ce camarade de classe. 

Cela dit… Ce serait amusant de rendre à son petit copain la monnaie de sa pièce. 

Dexter ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point marcher avec des talons hauts était difficile et il félicita mentalement toutes les personnes qui le faisaient régulièrement. Il manqua de se tordre la cheville en entra dans la chambre de Phoenix. Le Valence écarquilla en grand les yeux. 

« Je rêve ?  
— Je suis une hallucination due à la fièvre, répondit-il d’un ton sarcastique. Tu aurais dû prendre tes médocs ce midi au lieu d’être aussi chiant et de les recracher.  
— Oh. C’est la première fois que j’ai une hallucination aussi cool. C’est mieux que celle d’hier avec les chats anthropomorphes géants en train de chanter.  
— C’est la dernière fois qu’on regarde un Disney quand tu es malade. »

Phoenix émit un bruit d’agrément et Dexter s’assit sur le lit. Puis son petit copain tendit les bras vers lui, attrapa une poignée de cheveux et tira. Fort.

« Putain Phoenix ! Ça va pas ?  
— Je voulais vérifier que tu n’étais pas une hallucination.  
— Parce que tu croyais que j’en étais une ?  
— Les chats d’hier avaient l’air très réels aussi ! Mais sinon, c’est encore plus cool que tu sois réel ! »

Les mains de Phoenix se posèrent sur ses cuisses nues et remontèrent lentement pour glisser sous la blouse… Qui était très courte. Dexter les arrêta avant qu’elles ne franchissent son boxer. 

« Tu t’habilles comme ça et j’ai même pas le droit de toucher ? C’est pas juste.   
— Disons que ça sera ta récompense quand tu ne seras plus malade, lui chuchota Dexter à l’oreille. Alors tu as intérêt à prendre tes médicaments, à te reposer et à guérir vite. »

La respiration de Phoenix s’accéléra et Dexter se recula avec un clin d’œil. 

« D’accord, acquiesça-t-il avec enthousiasme.  
— D’accord _madame_. Il faut être poli.   
— Mais, madame, qu’est-ce que vous ferez si je ne suis pas poli ? demanda Phoenix avec une lueur coquine dans le regard.  
— Les méchants enfants doivent être disciplinés.  
— Oh. C’est là que les talons aiguilles entrent en jeu ?  
— Si tu veux, je peux parfaitement te marcher dessus avec.  
— Oh, alors je crois que je vais être souvent malpoli sans faire exprès, madame, il faudra me donner une bonne leçon. »

Ils se regardèrent avant d’éclater de rire. Puis le plus âgé s’appuya sur ses genoux pour se pencher et embrasser son petit ami. Les mains de Phoenix remontèrent sous sa blouse pour se poser sur ses fesses et les presser. Dexter eut un gémissement de surprise agréable, étouffé par les lèvres et la langue de son copain. 

« Et si on commençait maintenant ? suggéra Phoenix.  
— Tu es poisseux et tu pues la transpiration, chéri, c’est un véritable tue-l’amour, répondit Dexter en se levant. On verra demain si tu te sens mieux. »

Son petit ami râla et Dexter quitta la chambre en ricanant. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alors euh... Je crois que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ça (parce que même si Sleepy a fait un dessin, c'était mon idée à la base d'imaginer Dexter en nurse sexy). Mais c'était rigolo à écrire.


End file.
